


Dancing to the Rumour Mill

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-09
Updated: 2002-02-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Margaret has a date and Leo is worried.





	1. Dancing to the Rumour Mill

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and no copyright infringement is intended.

Archive: Sure, just let me know.

Summary: Margaret has a date and Leo is worried.

Dancing to the Rumour Mill - part 1

"Andi?" Toby looked up at the knock, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Doing my good deed for the day." Andrea Wyatt replied lightly. "You heard that the Winnipeg ballet is in town tonight?"

"Yes. I tried to get tickets, but they were sold out." Toby replied regretfully.

"Want mine?" Andi pulled a pair of tickets out of her pocket. "I can't go. Scott Richter, that miserable excuse for a human being who just happens to be committee chairman, called an emergency meeting for tonight."

"Why? What sort of emergency?"

"There isn't one, except in his own mind. He's flexing his political muscles." Andi grimaced. "I have to be there. I know you like the ballet, so I thought I'd be nice and give you my tickets. It'd be a shame to waste them."

"How much to I owe you?" Toby smiled, taking out his wallet.

"Oh, just take them." Andi snapped, with a returning smile.

"Thank you. You sure you can't duck out of the meeting? We could go together." Toby asked hopefully.

"I wish." Andi sighed. "Anyway, enjoy. Maybe you'll put in a good word for me at my trial for strangling Richter."

"Try not to kill him, Andi. A murder charge looks bad during a campaign."

"True. But it would make me real popular with the rest of the committee." Andi replied.

**

"Margaret!" Leo bellowed, then did a double take as Margaret magically appeared by his elbow. "How do you do that?"

"I had classes on it in secretarial school." Margaret replied, so deadpan that Leo wasn't sure if she was kidding.

"Get me the Vice President."

"Vice President Hoynes?"

"No, Margaret. The vice president of Cuba."

"Raul Castro is visiting Venezuela." Margaret informed him. "I'll get Hoynes instead."

Leo watched her leave, shaking his head. Strange, strange girl, our Margaret.

"Leo? I have Hoynes on line one." Margaret popped her head around the open door.

"Good. Tell Toby that I want to see him as soon as possible."

Margaret nodded and left.

"John." Leo said into the phone. "About that speech in Texas..."

**

"Hey, Margaret." Toby said pleasantly to her, as she typed.

"Good morning, Toby." Margaret replied absently, glancing at the phone. "Leo will be with you in a minute."

Toby nodded, leaning against her desk and opened the file he was carrying.

"Toby?" Margaret ventured.

"Yes?"

"Is it against policy for employees to accept personal calls while at work?"

"Technically, yes. But we all do it." Toby replied, still buried in his files. "I don't think anyone is going to fire you for talking to your mother for a few minutes."

"But I can tell her that I can't talk, right?"

"You can tell your mother whatever you like, Margaret. It's a supposedly free country."

"Okay." Margaret nodded. "Leo can see you now."

Toby closed the file and went in, wondering what that was all about.

**

"Toby, I need you to go talk to Hoynes." Leo said as soon as Toby walked in. "He's going to be making a statement about the new gun control initiatives in Texas and try to shore up some support. I need you to write his remarks."

"Hoynes hates me." Toby pointed out. "He's not going to like the interference. What's wrong with his own communications staff?"

"Besides the fact that none of them can write the way you do?" Leo asked rhetorically. "You have a better grasp of what we're trying to accomplish. Work out his remarks and make sure he doesn't say anything that contradicts our position. I already cleared it with Hoynes."

"Okay." Toby sighed. "If I'm not back by five, you will send out a search party?"

"We'll release the dogs and everything." Leo assured him.

**

Toby paused for a moment outside Leo's office. He didn't have much contact with Hoynes, but the few times he had talked to the vice president, it was clear that he and Hoynes had absolutely nothing in common. There was no meeting of minds at all. Toby didn't exactly dislike Hoynes, but he was well aware that Hoynes disliked him. Normally, being disliked didn't bother Toby in the slightest, but it didn't make working with someone easier. The day had started out very well and he had been hoping that it would continue.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I can't talk to you right now." He heard Margaret say stiffly. "It's against policy.... No, I really can't. My boss is standing right here... Yes... Yes, I know... I'll call you later. Love you."

"I'm not your boss, Margaret." Toby pointed out with a slight smile.

"Close enough." Margaret shrugged.

"Problem?"

"I just don't want to get into an argument with my mother so close to the Oval Office." Margaret replied, starting to type. "What's the matter?" Toby asked gently. He really didn't care what problem Margaret had, but he really didn't want to go face Hoynes yet.

"Nothing." Margaret replied.

"Okay." Toby turned to go.

"It's my birthday." Margaret said suddenly.

"Happy birthday." Toby replied, automatically.

"Thank you." Margaret nodded. "My mother gets a little weird around my birthday. She wanted to hear all about my plans."

"Do you have plans?"

"No."

Toby paused for a moment, trying to curb a sudden impulsive idea.

"Margaret, do you like ballet?"

"Yes..." Margaret looked up, surprised.

"Would you like to go with me to the Winnipeg ballet?" Toby found himself asking, before he thought better of it. "Andi gave me her tickets this morning and I don't want to go alone. Would you like to accompany me? I know this is short notice."

"I'd like that very much." Margaret smiled suddenly. "Thank you."

**

Toby wondered what he had gotten himself into. A date with Margaret was a daunting prospect. Still, he didn't exactly know a lot of women who would be willing to go out with him on a moment's notice. And he really didn't want to go by himself. And it was Margaret's birthday. He was just passing on Andi's good deed. Besides, if it wasn't Andi sitting beside him, it didn't really matter who it was.

"Toby." John Hoynes smiled and held out a hand. "It's good to see you."

"Thank you." Toby replied, returning the smile. "Leo asked me to go over your remarks for the speech at A&M."

"Leo wants to make sure I don't say anything to the Aggies that the White House will have to clarify later." Hoynes replied. "I've got a first draft, but it needs work."

"Then let's get to it."

**

"Margaret, is there something I was supposed to remember about today?" Leo asked mid morning. Margaret sighed. Leo had done this every year and every year she hoped that he would actually remember her birthday, rather than just vaguely recall something. She would not put the date on his calendar; if he didn't remember, she wasn't going to remind him.

"No, Leo." She said slowly, waiting.

"Wait a minute." Leo frowned, looking at a scribbled note in his own handwriting on his desk calendar. "It's somebody's birthday, isn't it?"

"Yes..."

"Oh, God, Margaret. It's your birthday, right?" Leo's face cleared. "I'm sorry. I do try to remember."

"I know. And you did real well this year." Margaret said forgivingly.

"Happy birthday, Margaret." Leo said sincerely, with a warm smile. "Did you manage to avoid your mother this year?"

"Mostly." Margaret replied. "I told her I couldn't take personal calls at work."

"Good for you. Stand up to her." Leo encouraged. "You can't let her run your life. You're - what? - thirty five now?"

"Something like that." Margaret said, trying not to let Leo see a sudden pinprick of tears.

"How about I take you out for a celebratory dinner tonight?" Leo offered. "We could go to that new place in Georgetown, the one that's been getting all those great reviews."

"Thank you, Leo, but I have a date tonight." Margaret lifted her chin proudly.

"With who?" Leo demanded.

"Toby." Margaret said and left.

\-- 

Adrienne         

 


	2. Dancing to the Rumour Mill 2

Dancing to the Rumour Mill - part 2

Hoynes read the fifth draft of the speech and looked over at Toby with deep respect. He didn't like Ziegler much; found him to be abrasive and rude. But, by God, the man could write. The speech was damned near perfect, with just the right touches of humour. It clearly outlined the reasons for the new initiative while respecting the mindset of the people he would be speaking to.

"I can sell this." Hoynes said finally. "I wasn't sure how to make the point without alienating the crowd."

"I think you're the only one who can make this speech." Toby replied, scratching his head. "Anyone else would sound patronizing. You hit on exactly the right approach for it."

"I know these people. I'm one of them." Hoynes said thoughtfully. "Thanks for not implying that we're a bunch of rednecks."

"I've been to Texas." Toby shrugged. "There's a lot of pride there. I thought that appealing to the idea that Texas was once a sovereign state might work."

"It does." Hoynes nodded. "Thanks. I thought Leo was crazy to send you to help. I didn't think you'd understand."

"I don't." Toby replied, putting his files back in order. "That's where you come in. We need this, Mr. Vice President. We need the support, even if you don't entirely agree with the initiative."

"I don't entirely agree, but we need to do something." Hoynes replied. "Too many kids think guns are toys. They're not. Texans know that as well or better than anyone else. It's time to remind the rest of the country."

**

Leo sat at his desk, utterly unable to work. Margaret and Toby? If he was to try and pick out a more unlikely pairing, he still wouldn't have chosen that one.

Margaret didn't have the best of luck with men, but she always avoided dating anyone in the office. And it was pretty much a given that Toby still carried a torch the size of Montana for his ex. So what the hell was going on? Was Margaret that desperate for a date on her birthday? Toby was ages older than Margaret, and not just in years. What was she thinking?

And, for that matter, what was Toby thinking? Dipping the secretarial pool was a great big no-no, even if Margaret wasn't his assistant. She totally lacked the sophistication that Toby had; she was a sweet kid who had no defenses against a strong willed man. And Toby was one of the strongest willed man he knew. Was he going to break poor Margaret's heart?

Or would her sweet stubbornness break his? Toby wasn't recovered from his divorce; would she, in all innocence, lead him on and then drop him when she realised that the sardonic attitude was an intrinsic part of his personality? It was all very worrisome.

With a sigh, Leo picked up the phone and ordered flowers for Margaret. She deserved at least that much.

**

"Wait a minute." Bonnie waved her fork as she hastily swallowed. "You're going out with Toby? Balding guy with a beard? My boss?"

"It isn't like a real date." Margaret assured her. "He has tickets to the ballet and didn't want to go alone. I had just told him it was my birthday, so I guess he felt sorry for me or something."

"Not exactly a flattering invitation." Bonnie opined, taking another bite of salad.

"I would accept a date from the Republican House Leader if it meant going to the ballet." Margaret stated emphatically. "I really want to go and, besides, I like Toby."

"So do I." Bonnie replied. "He's brilliant and witty and dedicated, but I still wouldn't want to go out with him."

**

"Toby, I just heard the weirdest rumour." Sam met Toby as he was returning from the meeting with Hoynes. "I heard that you asked Margaret out on a date."

"I did. Have you had lunch yet?"

"Not yet." Sam shook his head. "So it's true?"

"Andi gave me her tickets to the ballet this morning. Margaret likes ballet and it's her birthday, so I asked her if she wanted to go."

"You asked Margaret out on a date? And she accepted?"

"What's the matter, Sam? You think I'm so repulsive that I can't get a date with a girl?"

"Um. No. But..."

"But what, Sam? I'm taking Margaret to the ballet, not for a torrid weekend in Baltimore." Toby replied, hiding a smile. "If you're getting lunch for yourself, could you get me a pastrami on rye and a coke?"

"Sure..."

**

"So it's true?" Josh looked wide eyed at Sam.

"What's true?" CJ asked, as she came into Josh's office and dropped a file on his desk.

"Toby and Margaret are going out." Josh explained. CJ looked blank for a moment, then started to laugh.

"You're kidding me, right?" She said, after recovering her breath. "It's one of those rumours that gets started just to see how far it will go, right?"

"Toby confirmed it less than an hour ago." Sam said, stealing one of Josh's french fries.

"It's true?" Josh said again.

"Got it right from the horse's mouth."

"I don't believe this." CJ said dismissively. "You two are just trying to be funny."

"We are funny." Josh said, with a grin.

"Looks aren't everything, Josh." Donna commented, coming in. "Don't forget your two o'clock. CJ, Leo's looking for you."

**

"Here's the background for Hoynes' speech at A&M." Leo handed it to her. "Toby has the text."

"Thanks." CJ took it. "Leo..."

"Yes?"

"I heard a rumour..."

"Confirm it or ignore it, CJ. You know the drill." Leo said tiredly. "Who gave it to you?"

"Josh and Sam." CJ replied. "It's an internal one. Gossip."

"There's a lot of gossip around here, CJ. Does it have anything to do with the President?"

"No." CJ hesitated. "It's nothing more than a stupid bit of office gossip that I don't want to spread."

"Okay, CJ, what is it?"

"Sam somehow believes that Margaret and Toby are dating." CJ said finally. Her eyes widened as she saw the look on Leo's face. "You mean... It's true?"

"Margaret told me earlier." Leo nodded, his expression stern. "I hope she knows what she's doing."

"I hope he does." CJ responded swiftly, appalled.

"CJ, much as I think it's a really bad idea, it isn't my place to interfere. Or yours."

**

"Toby, can I talk to you for a minute?" CJ knocked lightly on his door.

"Sure." Toby saved his file as CJ came in and shut the door.

"I want to ask you something." CJ sat down slowly.

"What?"

"I heard a rumour that... Leo and Sam both said..." CJ bit her lip, not sure what to say.

"You just found out that I asked Margaret to the ballet." Toby finished for her.

"Yes."

"And this is any of your business... why?"

"Toby!"

"You jealous I didn't ask you?"

"No, of course not."

"You hate the ballet, CJ." Toby reminded her. "Margaret likes the ballet and I'd rather go with someone who appreciates the art than with someone who falls asleep."

"Margaret?"

"It's her birthday, CJ." Toby said quietly. "I don't like going to something like this by myself anyway."

"So you aren't actually dating."

"No. Margaret's a nice person, but she's not my type. I doubt I'm her romantic ideal, either." Toby said. "How far has the rumour spread?"

"I don't think the President knows yet."

"It's still early. I expect he'll hear it by the end of the day."

"And the rumour doesn't bother you?"

"Why should it? Stopping a rumour around here is like using a teaspoon to hold back the ocean." Toby shrugged. "It'll die down soon enough. If Margaret wants it stopped, she can have it stopped in about thirty seconds."

 

  


	3. Dancing to the Rumour Mill 3

Dancing to the Rumour Mill - part 3

Margaret looked wonderful, Toby thought, as he helped her into the car. He had seen the dress before at one of the White House receptions, but she had her hair up and was wearing some kind of necklace that really suited her. Margaret is a nice looking woman, he thought, with a certain amount of surprise.

"I'm really looking forward to this." Margaret said, as he put the car in motion. "I've seen most of the classical ballets, but I've never seen this one."

"The Firebird isn't done all that often." Toby replied. "I saw it a long time ago in New York, with the Harlem company."

"How was it?"

"I didn't like the interpretation." Toby said easily.

"Did they use Fokine's choreography?"

"I couldn't really tell, not having seen the ballet before."

"I heard that this is the classical interpretation, with the full score and the original choreography." Margaret commented. They talked about ballet and music all the way to the theatre and all through the interminable wait for the curtain to rise.

Toby relaxed into his seat. It was nice to be at the ballet with someone who knew so much about it. It was rare to find another ballet aficionado in the political world.

Margaret watched the ballet with rapt attention. She loved the ballet. She would scrimp and save to be able to buy tickets whenever she could, but this one was sold out long before she could save enough for it. She would have been here tonight in any case, hoping for a last minute cheap seat. She had never been able to afford orchestra seats, but now she was here, in a very good seat, with a date who actually liked the ballet.

She glanced at Toby, feeling very happy. He was surprisingly charming when he wanted to be. And the look on Leo's face all day at the thought of her dating Toby was worth every moment of the teasing the rest of the assistants gave her.

Then the music swelled again and she turned her attention to the stage.

**

"Oh, that was wonderful." Margaret enthused, leaning on Toby's arm and they walked to a nearby restaurant. Her high hells made her taller than him, but he didn't seem to mind either the height difference or the fact that she was leaning on him.

"It was great." Toby replied. "I particularly liked the fireball effect."

"That was very well done." Margaret said critically. "It didn't overshadow the pas de deux, though."

"You know a lot about ballet." Toby commented as he held her chair.

"I studied it for a few years." Margaret admitted. "I wanted to be a dancer."

"What happened?"

"I hit twelve and started falling over my feet." Margaret said matter of factly. "Then I got too tall. Chorus girls can't be six feet tall en pointe and fall into the sets. How do you know so much about it?"

"My father was first violinist with the New York Symphony. He used to play for the various ballet companies and we'd go see him play." Toby admitted. "I think I can replay the music for every classical ballet in my head."

"I used to dream of going to New York and seeing all the concerts and ballets." Margaret said, with a smile. "I save up and go whenever Leo can spare me for a weekend."

"I haven't been back to New York except for work in years." Toby said ruefully. "I guess I forget how much is there to see and do."

"It happens when you live somewhere." Margaret said practically. "It's hard to get excited about something when it's always there."

"True." Toby consulted the menu, then turned to the waiter. "A split of champagne, please?"

"Champagne?"

"It's your birthday. You should celebrate." Toby smiled, taking a small package out of his pocket. "Here. Happy birthday."

"Oh, Toby." Margaret picked up the package with shaking fingers. "You didn't have to do this."

"I know."

Margaret opened the box and took out the gift. It was a silver pin in the shape of ballet slippers. She put one hand to her mouth, trying to stifle tears. It wasn't an expensive, and therefore inappropriate, gift, but it was a pretty trinket.

With unsure gestures, she pinned it to her dress and leaned over to kiss Toby on the cheek.

"Thank you." She said, through a lump in her throat.

"You're welcome." Toby said quietly. He had seen the pin on his way home and thought it was a perfect present. He had been married long enough to know that most women liked jewellery on their birthday.

**

"Leo almost remembered my birthday this morning." Margaret commented, as they ate dessert.

"Has he ever remembered?"

"Not in the last eleven years." Margaret shook her head. "I keep hoping. He's getting better. Now if he'd only remember..."

"Remember what?" Toby prompted.

"How old I am." Margaret admitted, looking sad. "He thinks I'm thirty five this year."

"How old are you?"

"Thirty." Margaret braced herself for the look of surprise on Toby's face. He masked it better than most. "I know. I look a lot older than I am. I looked thirty when I was sixteen. I shouldn't let it bother me, but between Leo and my mother..."

"Your mother?" Toby echoed, still recovering from Margaret's revelation.

"My mother thinks I'm on the shelf." Margaret frowned. "I'm not married, not seeing anyone, and I've been in the same job since I was nineteen. I started working for Leo as soon as I graduated from secretarial school. She thinks it's time I moved on to something more important."

"Do you?"

"How more important does she want?" Margaret burst out. "I work within twenty feet of the Oval Office. I love working at the White House. I would walk through fire for Leo, even if he does treat me like a backward child sometimes. Leo would be completely lost without me. I have one of the most important jobs in America."

"You and Mrs. Landingham."

"She's a role model for me." Margaret continued. "She doesn't think being a secretary is demeaning."

"Anyone who does obviously doesn't have one." Toby said dryly.

"Exactly." Margaret nodded. "As to the other thing, well, I don't have a lot of time on my hands. Leo keeps me pretty busy."

"And you don't want to settle for second best, just to please your mother."

"No." "My family wasn't happy when I married Andi." Toby said quietly. "They tried to talk me out of it. Not that talking me out of anything I believe to be right is really possible, but they tried. I wasn't willing to settle for second best."

"But... it didn't work out, did it?" Margaret laid a sympathetic hand on his.

"No. But I had fifteen years with a woman I loved instead of making do with someone else." Toby finished painfully.

"Was it worth it?"

"Oh, yes." Toby said fervently. "Don't let your mother talk you into anything less."

"I don't intend to." Margaret shook her head. "I tell her that. It's just that thirty is a milestone and I didn't really want to hear about how life has passed me by. Then Leo thinking I'm five years older. I just felt... old. Did you feel old when you turned thirty?"

"No." Toby's lips curved into a smile. "My thirtieth birthday was memorable, but it had nothing to do with my age."

"What were you doing?"

"I was working on Garry Templeton's campaign." Toby pushed away the remains of his dessert and sat back. "It was going well. I thought we had a real chance of winning that one. Until he went on television that night."

"What happened?"

"He said, and I quote, a campaign is not the time to talk about issues." Toby shook his head. "Of course, that was the soundbite for the next two weeks. I grabbed him as soon as he went off air and gave him hell. I think I called him every synonym for stupid in the dictionary."

"And...?" Margaret was laughing. "He fired you."

"He punched me." Toby chuckled. "I took that to mean that I was not welcome on his campaign any longer."

"I take it he didn't win."

"Lost by a landslide."

**

Margaret was sleepy by the time Toby dropped her off. It was later than she was used to and she had had far too much champagne. Toby walked her to the door and she wondered if she should invite him in for coffee or something. It was a wonderful evening, but she really, really wanted to get to bed.

"Goodnight, Margaret. I'll see you Monday." Toby said simply, then, to her surprise, leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." Margaret whispered. She watched him go back to his car with her hand to her lips, then went inside.

As she changed out of her dress and took the pins out of her hair, she thought back on the date. Toby was really very sweet. She hadn't thought he could be such a charming date, but she realised why he had been so nice to her. In that brief conversation about his ex-wife, she knew.

He was proving something to himself. He was proving his ex-wife wrong; proving that he could be attentive and considerate. The baggage from his marriage had been practically trailing behind him. He still loved Andrea; that was obvious. So was the effort he was making to prove to himself that he hadn't lost the ability to charm a woman. And, she thought as she brushed her teeth, he hadn't. She didn't want to go out with him again, but she could tell Leo with perfect truth that she had a terrific time. That would drive Leo right round the bend.

\-- 

Adrienne 


	4. Dancing to the Rumour Mill 4

Dancing to the Rumour Mill - part 4

Toby drove home feeling slightly guilty. Sometime in the darkness of the theatre, he had started to pretend that Margaret was Andi. In the dimness of the theatre and the restaurant, she and Andi looked a little bit alike, although Margaret was taller and had much less poise.

For the rest of the evening, he kept falling into the fantasy that it was Andi across from him, that it was Andi he was having such a pleasant evening with. It wasn't fair to Margaret, he knew, but the whole date was so much like the dates he had taken Andi on before they were married.

He had to stop doing that. He had to stop looking for Andi in every woman he met. At least Margaret had seemed to be having a good time. Maybe if he went out more often.

**

"Good morning, Leo." Margaret glanced at Leo as he came into the office on Monday morning.

"Good morning, Margaret." Leo hung up his coat and hesitated for a moment before asking. "How was the ballet?

"It was breathtaking." Margaret replied. "The Royal Winnipeg sure knows how to do classical ballet."

"So it was a good performance."

"Oh, yes." Margaret got up and went into his office with a handful of papers. Leo followed.

"Did you do anything else?" He asked carefully.

"We went to dinner." Margaret kept her back turned so he couldn't see the sly smile on her face. "At Il Vagabondo. You know the place?"

"Yes." Leo allowed. "It's got great food."

"The antipasto was a little disappointing, but the fettucini primavera was fabulous." Margaret continued to fuss with the papers on his desk. "Don't forget to call Senator Mitchell back. He called four times since I got here."

"So you had a nice time."

"Yeah."

"With Toby."

"He was a perfectly charming, Leo. He ordered champagne in honour of my birthday and everything." Margaret said sweetly. "I got home kind of late, but I didn't have to work the next day, so it was fine." With that, Margaret left, leaving Leo with a very disturbing suspicion that he tried hard not to let form into an image.

**

"How was the ballet?" Sam asked Toby as soon as he saw him.

"It was very good." Toby replied.

"Did you and Margaret have a good time?" Sam persisted.

"Sam. Go to work."

"You don't have to tell me." Sam said calmly.

"No, I don't."

"I'll find out all the lurid details from Bonnie and Cathy later."

"Sam, nothing happened. We went to the ballet, had a late dinner and I took her home."

"And then?"

"I went home." Toby said, with an exaggerated sigh of impatience. "Sam, Margaret is far too young for me."

"There are days when Mother Teresa would be far too young for you." CJ commented in passing.

"It wouldn't work anyway." Toby shot back. "We could never get beyond the religious differences."

"Not to mention she's dead." CJ retorted mildly. "How was the ballet?"

"It was an extraordinary performance."

"Are you going to tell me about it?"

"No."

"Good. Then I won't have to fetch a pillow and blankets."

**

"Leo?" Bartlett looked at his friend with concern. "What's on your mind?"

"Hm?"

"I said, what's on your mind? You haven't been paying attention to me. Not that you ever listen when I start talking economics, but you usually pretend that you do."

"It's nothing."

"So tell me and we can move on."

"It's just that..." Leo hesitated, then threw down the papers he was holding. "Margaret and Toby went on a date Friday night."

"Did they go to Royal Winnipeg Ballet performance? Abbey tried to get me to ask for tickets, but ballet bores me to tears." Bartlett said brightly. "I thought it would be bad for my image to cry in public."

"Mr. President..."

"Last time I checked, Margaret was a big girl. She can go out with whoever she wants."

"But Toby?"

"Toby wouldn't be my first choice for a date. Beards don't do anything for me." Bartlett admitted. "Still, he isn't some kind of a troll you find under a bridge."

"He's too old for her." Leo snapped. "And he's not good enough for her."

"Sure he is. He's intelligent and well read. He's employed. He bathes. What more do you want?" Bartlett took off his glasses and looked keenly at Leo. "Or is it that nobody's good enough for Margaret?"

"I promised myself that I would protect her." Leo muttered.

"Protect her from what, Leo? Growing up? Leaving you to live her own life?" Bartlett asked gently. "You can't do that, Leo. You can't play heavy handed father for her. She's a big girl."

"She'll get hurt if I don't watch out for her."

"Yes, someday she will. Whether you fret about it or not. Whether it's Toby or some other guy." Bartlett replied. "And if you don't back off, it'll be you that hurts her, if you haven't already."

"I would never do anything to hurt Margaret."

"Not intentionally, no. Margaret would do anything for you. If you don't back off on her personal life, you'll drive away the man who could make her happy."

**

Leo sat back in his chair, frowning. Was he too protective of Margaret? He had only her best interests at heart. She was like a daughter to him. He didn't like any of them men she had gone out with before, but, then again, he didn't approve of most of Mallory's dates, either.

And he really didn't like his girls dating the staff. Mallory and Sam was bad enough, but Margaret and Toby was just too much. It wasn't that he disliked either of the men; he liked and respected both of them. However, he didn't trust either of them when it came to women.

Sam was too flighty, his head turned too easily by a pretty girl. Picking up a call girl said very bad things about him. It wasn't that she was a call girl, it was the idea that Sam would pick up a woman at a bar and sleep with her without knowing anything about her.

And he recalled the tense look on Andrea Wyatt's face when she and Toby were still together. The barely suppressed tears, the sheer misery on her face before they finally called it quits was not a pretty sight.

"Leo?" Margaret broke into his train of thought. "I'm going to lunch. Do you want anything?"

"No, thanks, Margaret." He answered automatically. "Margaret?"

"Yes?"

"Did you and Toby have a good time on Friday?"

"Yes, we did." Margaret answered.

"I know it's none of my business, but are you two going out again?" Leo asked quietly.

"No." Margaret looked surprised. "I mean, he might ask me to go to the ballet again, since we both like it, but it wouldn't be like a real date."

"So you aren't... going out?"

"No. Leo, Toby's old enough to be my father, for goodness sake."

"No, he's not. He's only in his late forties."

"And I'm thirty, Leo." Margaret reminded him. "Guys can father children in their teens."

"You're thirty?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Margaret nodded. "I don't know why you're so surprised. I started working for you eleven years ago and I was nineteen then."

"You're younger than I thought you were." Leo mused. "I mean..."

"I know what you mean, Leo. I'm far too efficient and professional to be that young." Margaret said with a smile.

"Yes."

"I'm not thirty five, Leo." Margaret said quietly. "And I'm not nineteen anymore, either."

"No, you're not." Leo confirmed. "And I'll try to stop thinking of you as that gawky kid who forced me to hire her."

"I didn't force you, Leo." Margaret stuck her nose in the air.

"You cried, Margaret. You know I'm a sucker for a woman's tears."

"I was nineteen and naive then, Leo. I'm not anymore."

"No, Margaret, you're not." Leo replied, more to himself than her.

"Did you remember to call Senator Mitchell?"

"Damn..."

"I'll get him for you."

**

"Somehow I never saw you as a cradle snatcher."

Toby stopped dead in the doorway of his office to see his ex-wife sitting on the edge of his desk, swinging her legs.

"Andi?"

"I heard about your date." Andi continued. "Isn't she a little young for you?"

"I went to the ballet with her. I didn't kidnap her and bring her to my lair. Are you here for anything in particular or are you just here to torment me?"

"The committee minutes." Andi held out the paper. "I thought I'd give you a preview."

"Thank you." Toby took the papers and glanced at them. "This is pretty explosive stuff."

"Yeah. And now its all yours." Andi smiled. "You better start asking sweet young things to concerts and the like in the next week, since you'll be too busy for anything once this report is final."

"Andi. I am not dating sweet young things. I took Margaret because it was her birthday."

"Oh, Toby." Andi dropped the teasing air and stood straight. "That's so sweet." She approached him and put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him. He put his arms around her and returned the kiss warmly.

"Why can't we do this more often?" He asked softly.

"Because we'll just start fighting again." She whispered back. "I have to get back to work. You have to let me go."

"I know."

END


End file.
